


Hypnotised

by CasualWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alpha Scott McCall, Domestic Pack, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Jealousy, Lydia/Stiles - Freeform, M/M, Other Pack(s), Pack Dad Scott, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Season/Series 04, Recovery, Senior year, Stydia, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, changes to season 4, just after season 3B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualWinchester/pseuds/CasualWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Season 3B, the pack are all trying to get back to normal. Even though everyone knows that normality in Beacon Hills is not a word that is used lightly. So when a new lost pack turns up and after a vicious attack leaves Stiles with the bite. Things become dangerous in Beacon Hills again. </p><p>Especially when a familiar face shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a chapter, it's just kinda a summary/introduction so not all of it is in third person. Also I changed the age and time when Liam was changed because I was changing season 4 too much so I decided to just do it a little early to make things work a little better.

** Introduction: **

It has been two months since the whole Nogitsune attack and everyone is still trying to get back into the swing of things.

After Allison was killed her father had been desperate and called for an ambulance. It was touch and go for a long time but after a long night’s work, the doctors managed to bring her back. She was still badly injured and her body was still finding it hard to cope with the injury she has sustained so she was put into a medical induced coma and was in that for over a month. Everyone but her family and closest friends had given up hope on her ever making it through. She proved them all wrong when she woke up though and only a week later she was allowed to return home.

When Aiden died, Lydia began to draw herself away from guys, deciding to be her own person for once in a long time. Focusing more on herself and her friends than who her next boyfriend would be. Just because she has stopped dating for a while, it hasn’t stopped her from developing new feeling for someone else but she has pushed them aside because he doesn’t need that right now.

Isaac is now living permanently with Scott and his mother, they have almost adopted him in some way. Scott and he had grown closer over the time Alisson was in hospital and now they are almost like brothers.

For Scott over the past months, he has had to face a couple of challenging moments. For example facing an omega who went rogue on a full moon and started attacking this 16 year old kid at the hospital. He ended up changing this boy, Liam, because it was either him dying or being changed. His relationship was Kira was also a little weird in the end and those feelings he thought he had are now gone, after he held Allison whilst she died he realised that he still loved her. She is yet to know of Scott’s feelings because he is pretty sure she still has something for Isaac.

Others have now officially joined Scott’s pack, such as Malia. Once Stiles was better and had some time to rest and recover from his time as void Stiles, he introduced Malia to the pack properly and they were all grateful for her help with Stiles and they all welcomed her into the pack with open arms.

Stiles is the one who has had the most change in his life. He is still not fully recovered mentally, he may be perfectly fine physically but he just can’t get over everything that he has done. He blames himself for the death of Aiden and for Allison almost dying, no matter how many times Scott has tried to change his mind. He has taken to avoiding her as much as possible, which seems to be working since he has only seen her about three times since she got better and two of those times was when she was in a coma. He has become a lot closer to his father and Scott as they have both become extremely protective over him, his father still fears for the disease that killed his mother. He has also started hanging out more with Lydia because she is one of the only people who get what he is going through, after the events that happened to her when she first became a banshee. He spends his time at hers whenever he is not with Scott, his father or School. Surprisingly he has also been spending time with Derek, he has been teaching Stiles ways to relax and control his mind as it has been causing him great anxiety just in case anything like the Nogitsune happens to him again.

So the past two months has been busy for everyone as they try to get back to normal. Even though it has been hard at some points, they were just minor bumps in the road. Everything else has been as normal as they were before Scott was first changed, apart from that one Omega, nothing supernatural has bothered them.

Much to the relief of Melissa and Chris. They are both in agreement with each other that the kids should not be doing the things that they are doing, they also agree that they can’t do anything to stop them but they will try their hardest to help them in any way possible.

Chris has agreed that he will help with any research or questions the kids have but he has sworn of going into the fight after what happened with Alison, he is also not very happy with her putting herself in any more danger but now that she is close to 18 he can’t stop her.

So all things are completely normal in Beacon Hills but looking at it realistically everyone knows that this is Beacon Hills and nothing is normal there.

So it will come to no one’s surprise that danger is right around the corner.  


	2. Bitten

** Chapter One: Bitten **

** Stiles- **

With it being the last summer holidays before we go into senior year, you would expect me Stiles Stilinski to be out with friends and living up the rest of our freedom before adult life. Well you and me both my friends. It has already been a week into the holidays and the furthest I have been is to visit Scott and the animal shelter, the day Deaton failed to turn up.

Apart from that not much has happened, and it’s been like that for the past two months. It’s just in those months we were kind of forced to be around each other and to communicate since we were at school. Nothing is pushing us together anymore, not even anything scary or supernatural.

Who would have thought that I would miss those days where we were in life threatening situations? Normal life is actually pretty boring, how did we cope before Scott was a werewolf, I will never know.

I was just contemplating calling Scott to see if he was up for doing something where there is a knock on the door. Knowing that I will have to get it since dad worked the night shift last night and is probably unconscious.

When I get to the door I see that is a small girl no older than fourteen. She is covered in dirt and blood, her clothes are torn and much too small for her. She stares up at me with wide bloodshot eyes that are swimming with tears.

“Please…you have to help me” She gasps then grabs a hold of my hand tightly as if her life depended on me.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong...I can get my dad he is the sheriff?” I offer then I begin to coax her into the house but she pulls me back harshly, with too much strength for someone who looks like they have been buried underground for years.

“NO! you have to help me now, my brother… he’s hurt he needs your help…. Hurry please” The girl sobs then begins to pull me along behind her.

To my surprise she pulls me to the back of the house. This is when something in my brain tells me that this is probably not right and I have most likely walked right into a trap.

Suddenly the girl stops. Let’s go of my hand then turns to me a grin on her face. That’s when I know I was correct and that I am most likely about to die or something.

“Thank you for helping my brother” The little girl says sweetly then I feel something sink into my neck and then I can feel only pain. I try to scream but someone has shoved a sweaty hand over my mouth as they continue to sink, what I am guessing to be teeth into my neck.

Oh god, is this a vampire… I take back everything I said about missing supernatural people, especially when they are biting into my neck. My mind if racing as I try to remember ways to fight a vampire when I see the eyes of the little girl and how they are glowing gold… just like a werewolf.

Oh crap…

Trying as best as I could, I am able to turn my head enough to see the eyes of the thing that is now removing its teeth from my neck and I manage to glance at the bright eyes of an alpha werewolf.

Suddenly I am falling to my knees, the body behind me is now gone, along with the girl in front of me. My hand flies to my neck to find it covered in blood but I know that it will go away… or maybe not if my body decides that it doesn’t want to be a werewolf.

Oh god I need to find Scott right now.

Stumbling to my feet I am able to cross to the front of the house where my jeep sits. My sight is getting a little dizzy but I know finding Scott is my number one priority right now so I clamber into the jeep, thanking the lord my keys are in my pockets. Of course it takes three times to actually get the car to start but as soon as it does I am speeding my way to Scott’s.

When I get there I see that not only is Scott in but I also see that Lydia must be over and that means that Alisson will also be here. Forgiving them for not inviting me around, I fall from the car right onto the ground as the pain in my neck reaches its peak.

Then someone is lifting me from the ground, slinging my arm around there neck as they walk me into the house. I feel the pain start to fade and it allows me to see clearly that it is Isaac that is holding me.

“I could smell you from around the corner” Isaac tells me as he kicks open the door. The voices in the other room stop when they hear us come in.

“Isaac why do you smell like blood?” Scott calls then he comes around the corner from the front room “Stiles? What happened” Scott half yells at Isaac as he slings my other arm around his neck then they both direct me into the living room. My guess was correct because sitting in the living room was Lydia and Alisson.

“Another pack” I manage to say once the sit me down, someone pushing a rag to my neck.

“What do you mean” Alisson asks then I feel someone sitting next to me, taking my hand in their smaller one, they take over the role of holding the rag to my neck.

“Another pack is in town, their alpha bit me” I say and it dawns on their faces what I mean.

“You’re a werewolf?” Isaac gasps

“Let me see the bite” The person next to me asks and I know now that it’s Lydia. She removes the rag to check my neck, the pain is now completely gone.

“Has it healed, what if it doesn’t heal… that means I am rejecting the bite right?” I ask in a panic

“Stiles, it’s gone” Lydia says

“Thank god” Scott sighs then comes over to look himself.

“Maybe we should call Deaton or Derek” Alisson suggests and I can see Scott mulling it over.

“Isaac, call Derek and inform him what is happening, I don’t know how to control a new wolf from someone else’s pack” Scott says.

That’s when the truth hits me.

I am a werewolf now that belongs to some strange and different pack. All of my friends belong to this pack and I could be taken away from them. First the Nogitsune now this crap…

This is turning out to be the worst year of my life.


	3. Pack Meeting

** Chapter Two: Pack Meeting **

** Scott: **

For the second time in the span of three months, I find myself worrying for my best friend. Only this time I know how I can help him, it’s just how to go about it is the only problem.

Derek and Deaton arrived not too long ago, both of them still in the dark about what really happened. We decided to call in the rest of the pack, for some reason that idea made Stiles feel better and that’s just what he needs right now. I’m pretty sure that the only reason he is not having any sort of panic attack is because Lydia is talking to him and keeping him calm.

My mother also arrived home not too long ago, she was worried over Stiles condition once she saw the blood staining his clothes so while out of earshot of the others, I informed her on what happened.

“That poor boy” She commented as she stood in the doorway to the room. She worded what most of us were thinking because it seems that recently Stiles could not catch a break.

As soon as the pack arrived we sat them all down, the majority of them either confused or concerned that Stiles was covered in blood.

“Okay so you may all be confused as to why you are here, but I called you over because there has been some changes, and we don’t know what to make of them just yet” I say then I motion for Stiles to stand up.

“There is something different about you” Liam asks from where he sits to the side of the pack, still unsure of everything that is going on. Not that I blame him since I was in his position only a couple of years ago.

“Yeah, well I was at home trying to get over my crippling boredom when I fell into a trap” Stiles said as a way of explaining but by the look on everyone’s faces I can see that they still don’t get it. I’m surprised none of the wolves could smell Stiles now that he has changed but the blood is probably masking his scent.

“Is that it because that sounds like something that would happen to you on a daily basis, can’t control your actions most of the-“Derek speaks then briefly touches Stiles’ arm. It happens so quickly that at first I wasn’t sure that I saw it but suddenly Derek is shoved against the wall and Stiles is growling, his eyes glowing gold.

“Stiles stop it!” Lydia scolds then carefully places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. The effect is instant on him, and he moves away from Derek who is eyeing Stiles with a shocked look on his face.

“You have got to be kidding me” He says after a moment then he glances at me then back to Stiles.

“When did this happen?” Deaton asks then walks over to Stiles, probably to look him over to see if he is showing any signs of rejecting the bite.

“Not too long ago… some kid tricked me into going outside then suddenly some guy was chomping on my neck” Stiles answers.

“It was bound to happen sometime” Malia says casually as she sits as humanly possible to Kira, without it being inappropriate.

“Of course it would, it’s Stiles” Isaac says with a laugh but no one joins him.

“Does your father know about this?” Deaton asks, he backs away from Stiles once he is sure nothing is wrong with him.

“Nah I just kinda left the house and made my way here, didn’t know what else to do in the situation, I was in a lot of pain” Stiles answers then runs a hand over his neck. Lydia wraps an arm around his then rests a head on his shoulder in a comfort.

“Is everyone ignoring the obvious problem?” Derek asks

“And what would that be?” Alisson asks as she joins me by my side. I can tell she is already thinking about whatever Derek is talking about, and probably already has ideas how to attempt to repair the problem.

“Who is the pack who changed Stiles?” Derek asks.

Being honest, the thought didn’t really cross my mind as I was too worried about Stiles but now that I think of it I guess it could be an issue. Depending on the pack, the alpha could be very territorial and will want Stiles to be with them and that could mean that he will have to join that pack even if he doesn’t want to.

“They can’t make me join them” Stiles growls but even though I could smell the anger on him, he is keeping calm for the sake of Lydia who is still standing beside him.

“You can reject the pack, but if they want you there, then this can get ugly… maybe you need Scott to fully accept you into the pack” Deaton suggests but that leaves me confused.

“Haven’t I already done that… he has always been part of my pack, before anyone else was even thought of, why do I need to accept him when he is already part of my pack” I ask and from the corner of my eye I can see Stiles smile at the small sentiment.

“When he was human… did you not feel weird when you knew that Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune? Well it’s just the same as it was then, he was Stiles but a different Stiles from what your wolf knew” Deaton answers me.

“So what does he have to do to accept me” Stiles asks.

“There are many possible ways but since you are so newly changed, he can re-bite you and if you chose him, then you will be a part of his pack… but Scott you need to think of what this can do, it can have a negative effect with the other pack who may already have claim on Stiles” Deaton warns

“I don’t care, let’s do this” I say without a second thought

“Scotty… are you sure?” Stiles asks.

“Never been surer of anything, I’m not having my brother be taken to another pack… not when he already has one” I say and I can see the happiness in his eyes.

“Shall we do this then?” Malia asks and I know that she is uncomfortable with all the emotional crap going on.

“Okay as much as I love you Scotty, you are not going near my neck… bite my arm” Stiles says then holds out his hand.

I am pulling his arm to my mouth that is already open with my teeth showing. When Stiles dad and Parrish bursts into the room.

“What the hell are you doing to my son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a little rushed, I will try to make the next chapter better x


	4. Anchor

** Chapter Three: Anchor  **

** Scott **

I don’t think in all the time that I have known Stiles, have I seen the Sheriff as angry as he is now. Then again this situation that he has walked on is not the best.

No one speaks and I can see that the silence is slowly making Stiles’ dad angrier and angrier. I let Stiles’ arm fall from my grasp then I back away from him with my hands up to show that I mean no harm.

“Dad it’s not what it looks like” Stiles try to tell him calmly but his dad silences him with a harsh stare.

“Stiles… get into the car, we will speak at home I have bigger things to deal with at the moment” He orders Stiles but the order falls on deaths ear because Stiles stays routed to the spot.

“Mr Stilinski I was trying to help Stiles” I try but he is not having it because a second later I have a gun that no doubt is filled with wolfs bane bullets pointed right at me. I hear a gasp that is probably from my mother, never in the world would I have thought I would be on this side of the sheriff’s gun.

“Dad stop!” Stiles tries then grabs onto his father’s arm. I can see by the look on his face that Stiles is reaching dangerous territory and that I am going to need to calm him down before he hurts someone.

“Sheriff I think this is getting out of hand” Deaton tries but I can see that nothing is going to work and I understand that. If I walked in on someone trying to harm my only family member left then I would be angry.

I close my eyes so I can concentrate on getting my story straight when a voice calls out from behind me and the weight of the gun is gone from my chest.

“You better step away from my son before I do something I may later regret” I hear my mother say then I open my eyes to see that she has placed herself protectively in front of me.

“Mom its ok-“I try to say just so she will step away from Stiles’ dad when he is this angry.

“What gives you the right to threaten my son for helping out his friend? Sure I understand that Stiles is your son and you would do anything to protect him, I get it because I am the same and here I am proving that point by standing in-between my son and the crazed man holding a gun towards him.

“He was trying to help me Dad I promise, if you just listen you will understand” Stiles says before resting a hand on his dad’s shoulder.

The Sheriff looks troubled for a moment before sighing and dropping the gun. I could feel mom physically relax against me.

“You have five minutes before I take you in” He almost snaps at me then he rests back against the table.

“Okay so Scott wasn’t changing me… I was already changed” Stiles starts.

“What? By who and when?” The Sheriff asks.

“Not even an hour ago… by two freaky weirdos who looked like they had been living exclusively in the woods but I have no idea who they are” Stiles tells him

“And because Stiles was bitten by another alpha, he didn’t want Stiles going into another pack so he offered to re bite him so he belonged into this pack” Lydia adds in.

“Yes and the longer we wait then the more time we give this other pack to decide whether or not they want Stiles in there pack” Derek pipes up from where he still stands when Stiles attacked him. His stance is tense and I can see that he is getting fed up.

“So wait if Scott bites him, then this pack leaves him alone?” The Sheriff asks.

“Well it’s a possibility that even if Scott bites him, they will want him and it can cause a rift between the two packs” Deaton replies

“But it’s better for Stiles if he is in our pack, because we don’t know where this pack comes from so if he is with them he will either go with them or become an omega… sure Scott can welcome him into the pack if he becomes an omega but it would be easier on him if he just joined now” Derek tells him.

The Sheriff is silent but obviously thinking over what he has just been told. I can see that Stiles is getting antsy because he is hopping from foot to foot and he keeps looking out of the window that leads to the back of the house, as if he is expecting the other pack to just be there waiting on him.

“Okay, okay I get it… I’m sorry for overreacting, it’s just since the incident, I have been a lot more protective over Stiles” He says

“That’s understandable, family is very important to you but if you want to keep Stiles safe then this needs to happen now” Deaton says with a tone of finality and it works because with one last sigh we get a nod from the sheriff.

Stiles takes a deep breath before walking back over to me, stepping behind Mom who is still standing in front of me. Stiles offers me his arm again before closing his eyes as if that would help the pain somehow.

“Just do it” Stiles whispers then with one last look around the room, I sink my teeth into his wrist. He cries out and tries to pull away but Derek holds him still, I know this will take a little longer to do than to just simply bite Stiles and change him. It will take longer as I need to override the other Alpha’s bite.

“That’s enough Scott, it should be okay now” Deaton tells me and thankfully I can pull back. That was horrible for me, I know how much the bite hurts so to do that to my friend was horrible. When I let go he falls forward but I catch him easily.

“Stiles, stiles are you okay?” Mom asks then places a hand on his head in an attempt to make sure he was alright.

“Son how do you feel, Scott is this supposed to be like this” Sheriff asks

“I’m fine it just hurts to be bitten, anyone would understand that” Stiles shuts everyone up then pulls away from me.

“Did it work is he in your pack?” Lydia asks as Stiles turns back to her.

“My wolf sees him as pack, it did before but now it knows that he really belongs to the pack” I answer and I can see everyone sigh in relief.

“Scott I need to speak to you privately, Deaton and Allison you can come too” Derek orders then pulls us to the side.

He looks worried and I can probably guess why. The full moon is coming up in just two weeks and we already have our hands full with a 14 year old wolf with anger issues who is still freshly made. Adding a hyperactive sarcastic wolf to the mix means that the night is not going to be so easy to handle.

“We need an anchor for Stiles” Derek says, straight to the point as always. We are standing in the kitchen speaking quietly so those with the advance hearing can’t hear what we are talking about.

“Derek is right, dealing with Liam is going to be hard enough since he doesn’t have a strong enough anchor yet but Stiles should be easy… is there anyone we can use?” Deaton asks me

“His dad? That could work” I suggest but Deaton shakes his head.

“No that could put his father in danger in some way, I also don’t think he would be happy to see his son in that way if we need him present” Deaton explains.

“Is it not obvious who we should use?” Allison asks but she is only met with blank stares.

“Mind explaining?” Derek snaps at her and I am tempted to growl at him for speaking to her like that but I hold it down, knowing that their relationship has not improved.

“Well if Stiles was telling the truth, then when Scott was first turned he thought of me to control his anger and it seemed to work for him, so why don’t we use the person that Stiles likes the best…. Lydia?” She suggests and it suddenly makes sense.

“That could just work, Stiles would do anything for Lydia” Derek agrees

“Yes that would work, it makes things easier since she is in the pack already and knows Stiles and most things about him” Deaton agrees then gives a nod to Allison for thinking of the idea.

“Could you speak to Lydia about it?” I ask Allison without meeting her eyes because I know I will blush because she knows that she was my anchor.

“Sure, I will go and do that now” She smiles at me then with one pat to my arm, she leaves to find Lydia.

“If Lydia agrees to this then I think it best for them to spend more time together to keep Stiles as calm as possible before the moon, avoiding stress would be good for him” Deaton orders then pulls out his phone and begins to write something down.

“You should go talk to him” Derek suggests to me and I know I should because he is no doubt very confused right now, I know I was. I nod one last time to Derek and Deaton before walking back into the room to find Stiles. I see him still standing next to Lydia, who Allison is trying to convince to move but Lydia seems very convinced on staying with Stiles. We have made the right choice about who is going to be Stiles’ anchor then.

“Hey man can I talk to you?” I ask Stiles once I get close enough, I see Allison give me a thankful smile and it makes my stomach jump, god I miss her.

“Uh sure, Lydia go with Allison, I will see you in a moment” Stiles says sweetly to Lydia who shrugs then finally follows Allison out of the room. Stiles and I make our way up to my room to give ourselves some privacy from everyone down stairs while we spoke.

“What is going on, is it about the other pack?” Stiles asks once I shut the bedroom door behind us.

“No, no it’s not that it’s just we were discussing the full moon and what we should do since we have already got our hands full with Liam so we decided to help you avoid stress and anger as much as possible and you are going to do that with your anchor” I tell him and he looks confused.

“Who is my anchor, I didn’t even know that I had one” Stiles asks

“You had one without knowing it but we can all see it, its Lydia… that’s why Allison is away talking to her” I say and his eyes widen.

“Lydia is my anchor… just like Allison is yours? But Allison liked you back in that way, Lydia doesn’t like me that way does she?” Stiles asks but I shrug

“Sorry man, that’s one thing I can’t tell you for sure, but what I can tell you is that she will work as your anchor and if she agrees you are going to spend the best part of two weeks with Lydia” I say and his eyes light up.

“Well lets go and see if she is up for it” Stiles says then all but flies out of the room. Once my brain reacts to his movements, I am following him downstairs to see that he has already found Allison and Lydia who seemed to be waiting on us.

I meet eyes with Allison and I raise my eyebrows in a silent question and she gives me a nod to let me know that Lydia has agreed.

It makes me happy knowing that Stiles won’t go through what I went through since he has so many places to go to for help from older werewolves. He also has a once been alpha and a true alpha as a best friend so he will never lose control like I did since I spend most of my time with him and I can control him if need be.

Even though we have more pressing matters to attend to, I’m just happy that in this moment that everyone is safe and sound.

Although we all know that something like this never lasts.


End file.
